Sweet Blood
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Duo acreditava que seu vizinho era estranho, ainda assim sentia-se cada vez mais envolvido com Heero, cada vez que se encontravam.


**Título: **Sweet Blood

**Autora:** Yoru no Yami

**Clichê usado: **Fic de vampiros

**E-mail: **

**Beta: **eu mesma

**Fandon: **Gundam Wing

**Casal: **1x2

**Classificação: **

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Status: **Completo

**Direitos Autorais: **Gundam Wing pertence ao criador de animações, diretor, roteirista e romancista Yoshiyuki Tomino e a Sunrise, portanto todos os direitos autorais pertencem a seus respectivos donos. Esta é apenas uma obra de ficção, portanto não existem semelhanças físicas ou reais.

* * *

><p>Duo massageou a cabeça sentindo um pequeno desconforto. Tinha alguns dias que não se sentia bem, ficou pensando se não seria melhor procurar um médico, mas descartou a idéia rapidamente, não gostava de médicos, nem de hospitais. Além disso, a seu ver tinha pensamentos mais importantes, entre eles era que não tinha mais dúvidas: Seu vizinho era estranho.<p>

Talvez dizer apenas estranho, não significasse tudo, talvez fosse melhor dizer que seu vizinho era muito, muito estranho. Das poucas informações que tinha era de que seu vizinho era japonês, apesar de sua aparência dizer o contrário, o mesmo mantinha sempre todas as janelas fechadas, nunca deixava a casa durante o dia, saindo sempre quando o sol já havia se posto e voltando sempre uma hora antes dele nascer. Sua pele era pálida como se há muito tempo houvesse deixado de tomar sol. Vestia-se a maioria das vezes de preto e evitava contato com outras pessoas, como se todas possuíssem algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

Sem contar que a seus olhos ele era maravilhosamente atraente para um homem. A palavra atraente piscou na tela a sua frente, no meio do texto sobre o descarrilamento de um dos trens da sub-estação norte. Ele suspirou aborrecido, refazendo a última linha do texto, substituindo a palavra pela correta.

Quatre olhou para seu amigo de trabalho, o americano parecia distraído nos últimos dias, e podia dizer sem dúvidas a que se devia sua falta de atenção. Desde que a casa vizinha a de seu amigo fora finalmente ocupada depois de mais de um ano vazia, o americano não fazia outra coisa a não ser pensar em seu novo morador. Ainda não havia visto o tal vizinho, uma vez que segundo Duo o mesmo não era visto durante o dia, apenas quando a noite caia era possível vê-lo.

- Duo Maxwell!- gritou Quatre fazendo o americano pular em sua cadeira e os demais colegas de trabalho olharem na direção dele.

Duo lançou um olhar irritado, diante do sorriso que preenchia o rosto de Winner, e voltou o olhar para os demais colegas, sorrindo sem graça e voltando sua atenção ao trabalho.

- Você está distraído novamente. – disse Quatre.

Duo ofegou ligeiramente batendo a cabeça contra a mesa, ele estava ficando maluco, não dormia direito há dias, preocupado em vigiar seu vizinho. Seu interesse em descobrir mais sobre ele estava se tornando uma obsessão, o qual ele precisava colocar um freio. Olhou para o relógio na parede, vendo que o mesmo ainda marcava quinze para as seis da noite, faltava pouco mais de uma hora para que desse por encerrado o expediente. Ele bateu as mãos sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção de Quatre. Ele havia tomado uma decisão e colocaria seus planos em pratica neste momento.

- Tudo bem. – disse Duo levantando-se e virando-se para Quatre. – Vamos sair, nos divertir, não vou mais ficar me preocupando se meu vizinho é estranho ou não.

Quatre sorriu concordando. Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira, disposto a seguir o que o amigo tivesse em mente. Afinal seu trabalho estava adiantado, portanto sair um pouco antes de seu horário habitual não causaria grandes complicações, fora o fato de que a dias não via Duo tão animado e determinado.

- Ok, onde vamos? – perguntou Quatre, salvando seu trabalho e desligando tudo.

- Não sei. – disse Duo pensativo, desligando seu laptop e aguardando-o na bolsa. - Otto disse que abriu um local novo na 3th com a Mcshane, diz que a comida é boa e tem um cinema especializado em filmes de suspense e terror. Senão me engano você redigiu a reportagem.

Quatre pensou durante alguns segundos, pegando sua bolsa e acompanhando Duo em direção aos elevadores, despedindo-se dos colegas, com um aceno. Ele se lembrava da reportagem, e sabia que muitos de seus colegas já haviam ido ao tal lugar que era conhecido como Cripta. E não houve um deles que não contradissesse que o lugar era o mais incrível e aterrorizante de toda a Nova York

- Eu me lembro. – disse finalmente, entrando no elevador. - Senão me engano o local abre somente a partir das dez da noite.

- Tudo bem, assim temos tempo de ir pra casa, trocar de roupa e encontramo-nos, em frente ao metrô da linha sete lá pelas quinze pras dez.

- Tá bom. – respondeu Quatre.

Ambos despediram-se no terminal do metrô cada um seguindo para a plataforma que os levava para suas respectivas residências.

Duo aguardou pouco mais de dez minutos antes que o veiculo chegasse à estação, ele entrou e sentou-se rapidamente no primeiro banco vazio que viu, olhando para a janela, perdido em pensamentos. Tinha um bom tempo desde a última vez que ele saíra à noite para se divertir. Tinha o que? Três meses, desde que ele dedicara suas noites a ficar plantado na janela à espera de um vislumbre de seu estranho vizinho.

Muito tempo para alguém que antes tinha o costume de sair todas as sextas após o expediente. Não sabia dizer quando sua obsessão pelo vizinho começará, sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com a aparência dele, talvez fosse pelos hábitos noturnos do mesmo, que haviam despertado sua curiosidade jornalística, o fazendo alterar seus hábitos para que pudesse vigiá-lo. Aficionado por filmes de terror via em seu vizinho o personagem perfeito.

"_Próxima parada estação Clayland Point." _– soou a voz gravada que anunciava as parada.

Duo despertou de seus pensamentos diante do anúncio de sua parada. Ele olhou para um casal certamente de turistas, que haviam tomado o metrô a duas estações atrás, e que agora tiravam fotos aleatoriamente, ele fechou os olhos diante do brilho de um flash e um pedido de desculpas, ele meneou a cabeça aborrecido, e levantou-se caminhando até a porta, quando as mesmas se abriram viu-se encarando olhos vermelhos, que o fizera recuar momentamente.

Ele piscou incerto do que havia visto, uma vez que olhos de um azul profundo o encaravam. Ele sentiu um arrepio repentino transpassar seu corpo, ao perceber que era ninguém mais do que seu vizinho. Um dos passageiros o empurrou para descer e ele acompanhou o fluxo. Virando-se no momento em que as portas do metrô se fechavam, vendo seu estranho e atraente vizinho, manter o olhar sobre ele.

* * *

><p>Heero não pode deixar de olhá-lo. Seu vizinho era malditamente atraente, um pouco enxerido também, afinal, havia perdido a contar de quantas vezes o viu rondar sua casa e tentar observá-lo da janela, felizmente o antigo dono da casa, tinha grossas cortinas que impediam quase que totalmente a passagem de claridade, não que se importasse. Na verdade seu estilo de vida, o impedia de andar durante o dia, na verdade a noite era mais do que perfeita para ele.<p>

Embora em determinadas ocasiões desejasse ser uma pessoa comum como as outras, dormindo durante a noite e vivendo durante o dia, mesmo que fosse muito tarde para isso agora.

* * *

><p>Duo chegou em casa, ainda com sua mente presa ao encontro com seu vizinho no metrô. Acendeu as luzes da sala, caminhando lentamente até o quarto e colocando sua bolsa sobre a cama, logo quando havia se decidido a deixar de pensar em seu vizinho, o mesmo aparecia a sua frente como uma assombração a atormentá-lo.<p>

Deixou-se cair na cama, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, não conseguindo desviar seus pensamentos do encontro repentino no metro. Frustrado levantou-se decidido a ocupar-se com alguma coisa e talvez assim conseguir desviar seus pensamentos de seu atual tormento.

Seguiu até o guarda roupa procurando algo propicio para a noite e ao lugar aonde iria. Observou seu guarda roupa por alguns instantes optando finalmente por uma calça social preta e uma camisa de manga comprida, na cor azul marinho, que se aproximava do preto, pegou um sapato social preto e confortável e caminhou para a cozinha, a fim de preparar algo leve para comer. Faltavam pouco mais de duas horas antes de encontrar-se com Quatre e estava com fome, como não tinha certeza de que a comida da Cripta era realmente boa era melhor comer algo antes de sair de casa.

Optou por uma salada e um pouco de carne grelhada que sobrara do que preparou para seu almoço, lavou a louça e seguiu para o banheiro para tomar um banho e se preparar, sentia em seu intimo que alguma coisa aconteceria àquela noite, embora não soubesse distinguir se isso era um bom ou mal sinal.

* * *

><p>The Cripta – 22:20hs:<p>

Quatre olhava assombrado para o lugar, que era a coisa mais renascentista e ao mesmo tempo moderna que poderia encontrar em meio à caótica Nova York, agora sabia a razão do lugar ser tão comentado. A construção lembrava um pouco a Catedral de St Patrick, embora sua arquitetura parecesse mais voltada para o gótico flamejante**[1]. **O interior da Cripta parecia acompanharo estilo gótico, bem como os funcionários do lugar que pareciam conversar em uma língua própria.

Duo achou o lugar à coisa mais sinistra que já havia posto os olhos, mas isso não parecia preocupar os freqüentadores, ele sentia-se como se dentro de um filme de terror, onde a qualquer momento um monstro ou um vampiro iria pular em cima dele, desejando beber-lhe o sangue. Era emocionante e aterrador. Obrigou-se a não gritar quando Quatre tocou-lhe o braço sinalizando para seguir em direção ao bar.

Ele estava tentando ouvir seu coração, mas era quase que impossível diante da musica alta, que estava mais para tecno do que para o período renascentista, o que de certa forma diminuía a sensação de estar dentro de um filme de terror. Sentaram-se no bar, sendo saudados por uma mulher de cabelos negros e pele pálida, fazendo-o sentir um estranho arrepio, ainda mais diante das palavras ditas em uma língua que certamente não era o inglês.

- Šta želite da popijete ?**[2]**

Quatre olhou confuso para Duo que não sabia o que dizer, eles voltaram o olhar para a jovem ao ouvi-la rir, perguntando o que gostariam de beber.

- É a primeira vez de vocês aqui? – perguntou a morena com um sorriso sedutor. Afinal ela havia perguntado em sérvio o que os mesmos gostariam de beber e nenhum dos dois parecera entender o que dissera, algo que somente quem não era um freqüentador da casa, não entenderia.

- É sim. – respondeu Duo.

- Muito prazer eu sou Hilde e bem-vindos a Cripta.

- Prazer Hilde, eu sou Quatre Winner e este é meu amigo Duo Maxwell.

Duo meneou a cabeça sentindo-se desconfortável, por sentir que alguém o observava. Ele percorreu o lugar com os olhos, não vendo nada além das pessoas dançando ou conversando, voltou sua atenção a Hilde tentando sorrir apesar do desconforto.

Quatre notou que Duo parecia desconfortável com alguma coisa. Olhando ao redor como se esperasse que alguma coisa o atacasse a qualquer momento. Ele não podia dizer que não sentia essa mesma inquietação, que de algum lugar alguém os observava, embora sentisse que o observador tinha olhos fixos precisamente em seu amigo. Estava a ponto de perguntar a Duo, quando teve sua atenção desviada para a morena, ao ouvi-la falar novamente.

- Como é a primeira vez de vocês, poderia sugerir o drinque da casa?

- Claro. – responderam os dois.

A morena sorriu e começou a preparar o drinque, colocando o liquido vermelho e espumante na frente dos dois. Hilde sorriu diante do olhar dos dois homens para o copo, não era a primeira e sabia que não seria a última vez que veria alguém olhar suspeitamente para a bebida. Assim como sabia que todos se tornavam apreciadores uma vez que bebiam o drinque.

- Bebam. – sugeriu Hilde.

Duo pegou o copo que não deveria ter mais do que 50ml e provou receoso seu conteúdo. Imediatamente sentiu um estranho formigamento nos lábios, antes da sensação deliciosa e doce descer por sua garganta. A bebida certamente era agradável e tinha um sabor único.

Hilde podia ver que os olhares haviam mudado. Ambos haviam apreciado a bebida, fazendo-a encheu os copos vazios, com mais uma dose.

- A bebida chama-se Zavisnost**[3].**

** - **Zavisnost? – perguntou Quatre sentindo-se estranhamente leve depois de sua segunda dose.

Hilde aproximou-se do balcão, como se fosse confidenciar algum segredo, sussurrando o significado da palavra, antes de afastar-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Duo olhou para o corpo vazio, compreendendo o significado, realmente qualquer um podia-se tornar dependente da bebida que aquecia e deixava uma estranha sensação de leveza. Certamente esta deveria ser a intenção, imaginou do que seria feito a bebida, que deixava uma sensação adocicada na língua.

- Do que é feito? – perguntou Duo olhando nos olhos da morena.

Hilde sorriu suavemente, tocando o queixo de Duo com a ponta da unha pintada num vermelho vibrante, antes de inclinar-se contra o balcão parando a poucos centímetros de seus lábios.

- Segredo profissional. Desculpe. – disse voltando-se para atender outros fregueses.

- Quanto devemos? – perguntou Quatre surpreso pela atitude da morena.

- Esse foi por conta da casa. – disse Hilde piscando o olho.

Quatre sorriu deixando algumas notas sobre o balcão como gorjeta, que foram rapidamente recolhidas pela morena que jogou um beijo.

- Aonde vamos agora? – perguntou Duo olhando ao redor, sentindo sua respiração parar ao ver seu vizinho a poucos metros dele.

- O que acha da pista de dança. – disse Quatre voltando-se para Duo que parecia que havia acabado de ver um fantasma. – Duo?

- O que? – disse Duo virando-se para o loiro, antes de voltar o olhar para onde seu vizinho se encontrava, não o encontrando mais no mesmo lugar, fazendo-o pensar se realmente o havia visto.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Quatre. – Você parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

- Sim, eu pensei ter visto alguém, foi...somente isso. – respondeu Duo incerto. – Acho que a pista de dança é uma boa.

Ambos seguiram em direção a pista ignorando o olhar avermelhado que os acompanhava.

* * *

><p>Heero não esperava encontrá-lo novamente e nem que o mesmo poderia ficar ainda mais belo. Ficara surpreso ao vê-lo a entrar na Cripta, o encontro entre ambos no metrô ainda se encontrava vivo em sua mente, bem como a vontade de aproximar-se do trançado e mostrar-lhe seu mundo. Precisava apenas de uma chance e sabia que teria uma, afinal a noite havia apenas começado.<p>

* * *

><p>Três horas depois:<p>

Duo encontrava-se sentado sozinho num dos sofás próximo a um dos salões onde funcionava o cinema, e que no momento exibia um remake do massacre da serra elétrica. Havia perdido Quatre de vista, quando deixara o bar e fora ao banheiro. Sentia-se um pouco cansado, e dava graças pelo fato de não ter de trabalhar no dia seguinte, pois tinha certeza que não conseguiria acordar cedo. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, abrindo-os ao sentir-se observado, encontrando os olhos de seu vizinho a poucos centímetros de si.

Heero pode ver o choque nos olhos de seu atraente vizinho e teve de sorrir, ele transpirava medo por todos os poros e isso era incrivelmente excitante. Ele aproximou-se lentamente dele, vendo-o ofegar ligeiramente.

Duo sentia seu coração retumbar em seus ouvidos, sentia-se paralisado. Ele queria correr, mas seu corpo parecia pesado, como se alguma coisa o mantivesse preso e a mercê do homem que caminhava em sua direção.

- Eu sou Heero. – disse o japonês estendendo a mão.

- Duo Maxwell. – respondeu ele, corando quando o outro lhe tomou a mão, beijando-a.

Os olhos de Heero brilharam avermelhados, fazendo Duo estremecer. O japonês possuía uma sensualidade que o fazia desejar mergulhar nela, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Era tão forte seu magnetismo, que viu-se sendo levado para a pista de dança, sem ao menos processar se o mesmo havia convidado-o a dançar ou se simplesmente fora levado a dançar com Heero.

A música que tocava era lenta e envolvente. Alguns casais dançavam acompanhando o ritmo da música. As mãos de Heero deslizaram pelos braços de Duo circundando sua cintura quase possessivamente, quase como se sempre houvesse sido assim. Ele deixou que seus braços circundassem o pescoço do japonês, aproximando seus corpos, podia ver um brilho predatório nos olhos agora de um azul cobalto profundo.

Ele fechou os olhos deixando a música embalar seus movimentos, ofegando ligeiramente ao sentir lábios frios sugarem seu pescoço de forma quase faminta. Duo queria se afastar, afinal nem o conhecia, sabia que era estranho talvez excêntrico e tinha um nome, ainda assim não tinha intimidade o bastante para deixar que o outro sugasse seu pescoço. Não era certo, numa hora achava Heero estranho e um pouco assustador e num outro momento, o deixava tocá-lo tão intimamente, entretanto por mais que pensasse em se afastar, algo o impedia.

- Heero. – disse Duo, sendo afastado pelo japonês, que o olhava como se o devora-se.

O japonês não podia deixar de desejá-lo, tê-lo em seus braços, era como ter um sonho realizado, tanto que não se impediu de seguir sua natureza e tomou-lhe os lábios ardentemente. Duo seria seu. Derrubaria as defesas que o mesmo parecia possuir contra si e o teria plenamente sobre seu controle, afinal não havia como o trançado resistir a ele. O tornaria seu pela eternidade.

* * *

><p>Na noite seguinte:<p>

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa da noite passada. Ele resmungou diante do desconforto de seu corpo, que doía cada vez que se mexia. Reconheceu a mobília do quarto e sabia que estava em casa, mas não se lembrava de como havia chego, sabia porem que estivera na Cripta novamente, e como todas as vezes que encontrara com Heero, mal se lembrava do que acontecera na noite anterior. Somente que acordava sempre em sua cama, despido de suas roupas e com dor por todo o corpo.

Sentiu um gosto estranho nos lábios, algo como ferrugem e amargo, procurou sentar-se, mas falhou miseravelmente, caindo novamente entre os lençóis amarrotados. Procurou lembrar o que o estava deixando tonto e desorientado, mas tudo lhe parecia um grande vazio. O telefone tocou ao lado da cama, durante alguns segundos, antes que Duo finalmente se obrigasse a atender, sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

- Achei que não fosse atender.

- Heero. – murmurou Duo sentindo seu corpo reagir estranhamente à voz rouca e envolvente do outro lado da linha.

- Você não me parece muito bem. – disse Heero olhando para seu quarto escuro.

Ele gostaria de ter o americano em sua casa e em sua cama, mas obrigava-se a deixá-lo em sua própria casa, para não assustá-lo, podia ver que Duo ainda não sabia quem era ou o que era e isso era uma coisa boa, uma vez que lhe permitiria fazer as coisas lentamente de forma a não lhe dar chances de fugir. Então a cada encontro ele trazia Duo cada vez mais para seu mundo, mesmo que cada manhã seu amante não se lembrasse da noite anterior. Heero havia decidido ligar para o americano assim que o sentisse acordado e de fato, o trançado havia acabado de acordar.

- Acha mesmo. – disse Duo sarcástico, tentando inutilmente levantar-se da cama, mas falhando. – O que houve noite passada?

- Você não se lembra? – perguntou Heero sombriamente. – Que pena.

- Heero, o que você fez comigo? – perguntou Duo, sem saber se realmente gostaria de saber no que o seu misterioso vizinho, vinha fazendo com ele.

- Você quer realmente saber...Duo. – disse Heero suavemente.

Duo gemeu dolorosamente, levando a mão ao pescoço dolorido, sentindo alguma coisa que certamente não estava lá noite passada.

- Liguei pra saber como estava passando. – desconversou o japonês. - Sugiro que fique em casa e descanse, evite se expor, talvez seus olhos estejam um pouco sensíveis a claridade, mas é perfeitamente normal, depois de alguns dias.

- O que? – perguntou Duo assustado.

- Eu o vejo depois...Duo.

A ligação foi encerrada repentinamente, antes que Duo pudesse dizer algo mais. Olhou para o relógio vendo que já era noite, e que ele havia dormido o dia inteiro e ainda sentia-se cansado. Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo sua mente ser engolfada novamente pela escuridão.

* * *

><p>Duo ouviu o som de alguma coisa tocando e obrigou-se a abrir os olhos. Tentou focalizar os olhos sobre o relógio, vendo que eram quase oito da manhã e o som que ouvia, era o do telefone sobre a cama. Uma suave claridade passava através da cortina entreaberta, enquanto o telefone insistia em tocar.<p>

- Alô? – disse Duo sentindo a garganta seca.

- Por Alá, Duo onde você está? Que voz é essa?

- Quatre? – perguntou Duo incerto, sentando-se lentamente na cama, afastando os cabelos soltos.

- Sim, quem mais? – perguntou Quatre preocupado.

Fazia três dias que o americano não ia trabalhar, não atendia ao telefone ou a porta de casa, e estava começando a achar que o amigo havia simplesmente desaparecido. Resolvera fazer uma ultima tentativa, antes de acionar a policia, felizmente o amigo atendera, embora não pudesse afirmar que o mesmo estava bem, dado a voz estranha.

- Desculpe Quatre, acho que estou meio fora de orbita. – disse Duo simplesmente.

- Fora de orbita? Duo você não aparece há três dias, não atende telefonemas, já fui a sua casa, mais vezes do que me lembro e ninguém sabia dizer nada sobre você.

- Três dias? – falou Duo confuso, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido nesses últimos dias. – Eu vou tomar um banho e te vejo em uma hora. – disse Duo desligando e caindo na cama.

Ele encarou o teto silenciosamente, tentando lembrar, e tendo apenas flashes confusos dos últimos acontecimentos, que em sua maioria envolviam sua ultima ida a Cripta e Heero.

Levantou-se com dificuldade caminhando até a cortina, mas fechando-a rapidamente diante da claridade que lhe feriu os olhos. Arrastou-se até o banheiro, mal se reconhecendo ao olhar-se no espelho, sua pele estava terrivelmente pálida para seu gosto. Abriu o chuveiro na temperatura máxima, sentindo-a fria. Tomou um banho rápido, voltando seu olhar ao espelho, sua aparência não havia mudado muito, mas sentia-se um pouco melhor.

Trançou os cabelos, notando uma estranha marca em seu pescoço, parecia dois pontos inflamados, próximo a junção do ombro e do pescoço no lado esquerdo, mas não deu importância, se quisesse chegar ao trabalho em uma hora tinha que sair imediatamente. Ele pegou os óculos escuros e sua bolsa, deixando sua casa. Seu desejo era o de permanecer em casa, pois se sentia mal, e o sol parecia que queimava a pele de seu rosto e obrigou-se a caminhar pela sombra.

Decidiu tomar um taxi, ao invés de caminhar até o metrô a três quadras dali. Chegou ao trabalho pouco depois das dez, ignorou os olhares estranhos em sua direção largando-se em sua cadeira como um homem morto.

Quatre assustou-se com a aparência de seu amigo, que lhe parecia terrivelmente doente, tocou-lhe a testa sentindo-a fria e retirou a mão como se o ato o houvesse queimado.

- Duo, o que houve com você? – perguntou Quatre preocupado.

- Não sei. – murmurou Duo, retirando os óculos e abaixando a cabeça que doía. – Não me lembro de nada, apenas trechos, mas não tenho idéia do que fiz nesses últimos dias, nada além de Heero.

- Heero. – disse Quatre, ainda observando o amigo que não estava bem. Não sabia que Duo estava vendo Heero. - Vocês tem se encontrado? – sondou Quatre.

- Acho que sim, não lembro. Acho que ele me ligou há três dias, mas é tudo muito confuso. – confessou Duo pegando sua bolsa e retirando seu laptop.

Quatre ficou em silêncio enquanto o amigo verificava seus emails e os trabalhos que deveria ter entregado há dois dias. Duo bochechou levando a mão ao pescoço, coçando-o, assustando-se quando Quatre voou em sua direção, afastando-lhe a mão e vendo o ferimento.

- Duo o que é isso? – perguntou Quatre assustado com o que seu amigo andava fazendo.

- O que? – perguntou Duo nervoso, diante do olhar assustado do árabe.

- Vem comigo. – disse Quatre levantando-se e arrastando Duo até um dos banheiros, sob o olhar curioso dos outros colegas de trabalho.

O loiro abriu as portas do banheiro parando em frente ao espelho e afastando a gola da camisa de Duo, revelando o que parecia ser dois pontos inflamados, embora não fosse exatamente eles que preocupara o árabe, mas sim a marca dos outros dentes que acompanhavam os dois pontos.

Duo olhou atentamente seu pescoço, notando a marca e recuando da frente do espelho. Alguém o havia mordido, lembranças de palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido e uma dor estranhamente agradável surgiram em sua mente.

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

A noite se encontrava silenciosa, mal passava das duas da manhã. As cortinas estavam abertas revelando a lua pálida, o quarto era iluminado apenas por velas, e a cama era coberta de cetim vermelho. Mãos pálidas percorriam com avidez o corpo seminu de seu amante, Os cabelos longos encontravam-se espalhados sobre a cama, emoldurando o rosto perfeito.

Olhos ametistas abriram-se febris, enquanto um ofego escapou dos lábios vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo que retirou-lhe o ar. Seus olhos encontraram os de Heero que o observava com luxúria, enquanto a voz rouca preenchia sua mente, acalmando-o de seus temores.

"_Não se preocupe, não dói tanto quando parece. Em breve você será como eu e estaremos juntos para sempre"_

Fim_FlashBack.

* * *

><p>- Duo? – chamou Quatre ao ver os olhos do amigo perder o foco, como se o mesmo recordasse de alguma coisa.<p>

Quatre viu Duo ofegar ligeiramente e recuar quando tentou tocá-lo. Duo sentiu seu estomago revirar e levou a mão aos lábios, antes de lançar-se ao vaso despejando bile e seu café da manhã. Ele tentou acalmar-se sem saber de onde havia surgido o sentimento de enjoou e fraqueza, sentia-se faminto, embora houvesse se obrigado a engolir seu café da manhã, uma vez que seu estomago embrulhara tão logo colocou seu habitual copo de café nos lábios.

Ele ouviu o celular tocar em seu bolso, e pegou-o não reconhecendo o número, ele levantou-se caminhando até a pia, lavando a boca, voltando o olhar para Quatre que parecia preocupado, seu celular insistia em tocar, obrigando-o a atendê-lo, sentindo-se repentinamente sedento diante da voz do outro lado da linha.

- Você não está em casa. – disse acusadoramente a voz do outro lado.

- Heero. – murmurou Duo, fechando os olhos. – O que fez comigo? – perguntou nervoso.

- A que se refere? – perguntou o japonês sarcasticamente.

- Droga Heero o que você fez comigo? – gritou Duo batendo a mão contra o espelho, quebrando-o.

- Você ainda não se lembra? - perguntou ele, respondendo-lhe logo em seguida. – Não fiz nada que não tenha concordado e desejado.

Quatre viu assustado o sangue escorrer da mão de Duo, correndo para encontrar alguma toalha e estancar o sangue, vendo o amigo simplesmente lambê-lo. Enquanto enraivecido desligava o aparelho e tacava-o contra a parede.

- O que ele fez comigo? – perguntou Duo para ninguém em especial.

- Acho que você deve parar de vê-lo. – disse Quatre. Tocando carinhosamente o ombro de seu amigo.

Duo não respondeu permanecendo em silêncio por alguns instantes, ele precisava se focar em alguma coisa, ou então enlouqueceria. Abaixou-se recolhendo as partes de seu celular que se espalharam pelo chão do banheiro quando o jogara contra a parede. Iria terminar seu trabalho e depois pensaria no que estava acontecendo, mas talvez a questão não fosse deixar de ver Heero, mas encontrá-lo e tentar descobrir o que fizera nesses últimos três dias.

* * *

><p>Duo abriu os olhos não reconhecendo de imediato o quarto em que se encontrava, a porta abriu-se revelando Heero, que sorriu ao ver o americano acordado. Ele caminhou até a janela, abrindo as cortinas, antes de sentar-se na cama, afastando a franja dos olhos ametistas.<p>

- Como se sente?

- Cansado. – disse Duo fechando os olhos diante da caricia de Heero. – O que houve?

- Você desmaiou.

- Desmaiei? – perguntou Duo confuso. – Você me abraçou?

- Abracei? – perguntou Heero sem entender?

- Eu sou como você? – perguntou Duo, fazendo Heero ficar ainda mais confuso.

- Do que está falando Duo?

O americano olhou para o outro confuso e cansado, estava cansado dos jogos de Heero, por que o oriental simplesmente não dizia logo que ele não era mais humano, que o japonês o havia abraçado.

- Eu sou um vampiro agora?

Heero olhou para o americano como se o mesmo fosse louco. Ele tocou a testa do amante, notando que o mesmo ainda tinha um pouco de febre, mas que o pior já havia passado. O japonês suspirou lentamente, tentando imaginar de onde seu namorado irresponsável havia tirado a idéia de que alguém o havia tornado um vampiro.

- Do que se lembra? – perguntou Heero pacientemente.

Duo olhou para o japonês sem entender, procurou com os olhos algum indicio do que estava acontecendo deparando-se com um porta-retrato sobre o criado mudo. A fotografia trazia ele e o japonês, abraçados em frente à torre de Tóquio, a lembrança de quando a mesma havia sido tirada surgiu em sua mente. A foto datava de seis meses atrás e havia sido tirada pelo irmão de Heero, quando eles foram visitar a família do japonês em Hachioji.

- Eu estou confuso. – confessou Duo, olhando para o namorado que o chamou de baka, antes de subir na cama e tomá-lo nos braços.

- Você ficou gripado há algumas semanas quando resolveu aceitar o convite de Hilde, para ir ao cinema e depois jantar na casa dela.

- Fomos ao cinema? – indagou Duo.

- Hai, vocês dois arrastaram a mim e Derek para ver aquele filme ridículo sobre vampiros e depois fomos jantar na casa dela.

- Ah...- murmurrou Duo suavemente lembrando-se de que ficara uma semana inteira perturbando Heero, para levá-lo ao cinema.

Heero podia ver que seu amante ainda se encontrava confuso, e sabia que isso se devia a bebida estranha que o noivo de Hilde havia inventado semana passada.

- Eu avisei você, sobre tomar as bebidas estranhas que Derek inventa. Da última vez Quatre foi parar no hospital.

Duo franziu o rosto, lembrando-se vagamente da morena e do drinque suspeito que o noivo dela oferecera-lhe, alguma coisa com um nome estranho e que deixou-o completamente aéreo.

Heero notou que Duo parecia começar a lembrar do que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, embora parecesse ainda um tanto confuso. Ele deixou um dedo correr pelo braço do namorado, enquanto terminava de contar sobre a noite em que saíram com Hilde e Derek.

- Bem vocês dois ficaram alterados, e decidiram que seria divertido mergulhar na piscina, em pelo inverno. Como resultado você quase pegou uma pneumonia e ficou de cama por quase uma semana.

Duo fechou os olhos sentindo-se um idiota, as lembranças que tinha nada mais eram do que delírios, causados pela gripe e a bebida estranha de Derek, que o fizera imaginar que o filme que haviam visto, era realidade.

Relutante contou ao namorado sobre seus devaneios, afundando o rosto no peito de Heero, sorrindo envergonhado diante da risada de seu amante que preenchia o quarto.

- Então você achou que eu era um vampiro e que o estava tornando um ser das trevas como eu. É isso?

- É. – admitiu Duo.

- Baka. Eu poderia morder seu pescoço e seu corpo inteirinho e você continuaria humano. Da próxima vez me escute, e não aceite mais as bebidas de Derek.

- Ok...você tem razão... – respondeu ofegante, ao sentir uma mordida seguida de um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer. - Disse Heero roucamente antes de afastar-se e deixar o quarto.

Duo aninhou-se na cama, não deixando de sorrir, seu namorado podia não ser realmente um vampiro, mas certamente se fosse tinha certeza de que seu pescoço não estaria a salvo e ele ficaria mais do que feliz de oferecê-lo.

**Owari**

**[1]** Gótico Flamejante ou Estilo flamboyant -O período conhecido como _Gótico Flamejante_ (também chamado de _Flamboyant_) ocorreu durante os séculos XV e XVI. Suas características mais marcantes foram os arcos ogivais, que passaram a ser formados por um triângulo obtuso, tornando-se menos agudo e que tende ao horizontalismo. Nas rosáceas e vitrais são empregadas curvas decorativas que lembram chamas, origem do nome _Flamejante_ ou _Flamboyant_(que descende do francês).

**[2]** **Šta želite da popijete ?** é a fonética para _**O que gostariam de beber?**_ em Sérvio

**[3]Zavisnost** é a fonética para a palavra Dependência em Sérvio


End file.
